


How Was Your Day?

by Life_sans_Sin



Series: Reader Sins [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, Multiple Orgasms, Reader has female parts, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_sans_Sin/pseuds/Life_sans_Sin
Summary: You have a rough day at work. As soon as you get home, all you want to do is hop in the shower and let the stress of the day melt away under the hot water. Sans seems to have other plans... not that you're complaining.





	How Was Your Day?

Work had been rough. Nothing had necessarily  _happened_  per se, but you had spent the entire day running around trying to prevent things from going wrong. Everything seemed one step ahead of you at all times, and you just couldn’t get ahead of your work. Which was exhausting, to say the least.

You open the door to your shared apartment and immediately see your boyfriend (or bonefriend, as you more affectionately called him) asleep on the couch, his slippered feet propped up on a throw pillow and a blanket haphazardly thrown across his lower half. You couldn’t help but crack a weary smile and sigh as you closed the door with a quiet click behind you.

Shower. Shower. Shower… That was the first thing you wanted to do after a day like you’d had. You’d fantasized about your after-work-shower all day and, with Sans asleep, you had every opportunity to pop in and stay until the hot water ran out…

God, that sounded good right about now.

Stepping lightly across the hardwoods, you make your way to the bathroom and gently close the door behind you, immediately stripping down to your bare skin. The cool air of the bathroom made you shiver lightly, and you only took a few minutes looking yourself over in the mirror before hopping into the shower. With the curtain closed, you felt a sense of peace wash over you like a wave, as though you were in your own little world.

The water turned on, cold at first, but quickly warming up until you could step into the spray. You moaned in bliss, already feeling the soreness in the muscles of your thighs and lower back releasing their pent up stress.

You weren’t expecting the hard, bony hands to wrap around your hips, so you jumped, but only slightly, and a deep chuckle reverberated off the tile of the shower.

“didn’t mean ta’ surprise ya, babycakes,” he said quietly, voice practically a husky whisper right in your ear, and if that didn’t help you relax, you didn’t know what would. You eased back into him, and his arms slid fully around your waist to hold you.

“It’s okay,” you assure him. “At least I didn’t slip.”

“wouldn’t be th’ first time ya  _fell for me_ , huh?” He laughs at his own joke, but it’s quiet, not restrained, but peaceful, and you can’t help but relax even further in his hold.

“You know it.”

He started humming the tune to a song (you think it’s “Can’t Help Falling In Love”) and rocking you side to side, carefully so as not to make you slip, and you lean your head back against his bony shoulder.

The feel of his bones pressing into your flesh would be uncomfortable, one might think… but to you, the familiarity of it all has you closing your eyes in bliss.

“rough day at work?” You nod. “’m sorry to hear that, baby. anythin’ i can do to help ya relax?”

You think about that for a moment, but before you can open your mouth, you feel a hand slide down to your cunt to tease at your outer lips, and you shiver despite the warm water.

“how about i just stand here and tease ya for a while..? bet you’d like that. even if ya didn’t, ya wouldn’t say a damn thing.” His index finger breeches your lips and circles your clit slowly, and you feel your knees grow weak. “or maybe i shouldn’t tease… just bury my cock in yer pretty little cunt, make ya forget all about yer day at work.”

It doesn’t take long, with his gravelly voice against your ear talking like that, and your wetness is slicking your thighs, only to be washed away by the shower.

“how about that, huh? if i just go ahead and…” His index finger circles your tight entrance, and you clench preemptively, breathing out a moan. “fuck ya right in this shower?” He slides his finger inside and you keen, surprisingly sensitive from all of his working you up.

He sits and fingers you for a while, breathing obscene musings and dirty things into your ear, until you give a low whine and rut your hips back against the cock  you can feel manifested against your ass.

“such a demanding little whore… alright.” In a flash you’re lifted up off the shower floor, one of his arms tucked under each of your knees, and your hands scramble for purchase against the shower wall as he sinks you down onto his cock in one fluid motion. A loud moan pulls from you, and he shushes you gently, teeth pressed in a kiss against your ear. “shhhh shh sh… paps could come home any minute. gotta be quiet, okay?” Your legs tremble as you nod, and he chuckles before lifting you off of his dick, only to drop you right back into place.

He starts a bruising pace, and your nails try to dig into the tile as you bite your lower lip hard enough to draw blood, breathing harshly through your nose and trying to keep quiet.

“ya feel so good wrapped around my cock, all pretty like a present just for me,” he groans in  your ear, and you feel your walls flutter around him. “i’mma fuck ya until you forget everything but my name. how’s that sound, babycakes?” You groan quietly as you can and nod, closing your eyes tightly as you feel your orgasm building. “aw, you gonna cum already?” You nod frantically, mouth falling open as you pant, and he growls in your ear. “ **then fuckin’ do it. i wanna feel ya cum around my cock**.”

You wail as your building orgasm finally snaps inside you, and he hastens his thrusts to drive you through it harder and faster. You think you came twice, you can’t be sure. All you know is that, by the time Sans slams himself inside for one final thrust, you have a mixture of cum dripping from you, and your cunt is fluttering and sore in that good way sex always brought.

He pulls out, drawing another moan from you, and carefully sets you down onto shaking legs. He nips at your ear and chuckles.

“so how was your day again?”

You giggle and look back at him, leaning in to press a kiss to his teeth.

“I don’t remember.”


End file.
